


[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更十

by momowithcarp



Category: RPS现昀
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momowithcarp/pseuds/momowithcarp
Summary: RPS现昀乱马二分之一梗昀昀有性转天雷滚滚OOC到天际不纯洁





	[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更十

更十

张若昀在心里狠狠骂了句脏话。  
他觉得这事儿不太能接受，女孩子身体柔弱的程度超乎他的想象，一拳打出去对方疼不疼不知道，自己疼得手发麻。可是现在也不是研究差异的时候，那几个男人带着猫戏老鼠的恶意逼近，张若昀却已经没力气了。  
他不应直接喊破那个偷手机的小偷，但他真没想起来，作为男人的时候很有保障和英雄气概的行为，当他成为了女人就变得愚蠢和莽撞。对面明显是一伙，嬉皮笑脸，互相打着眼色，一直跟进小区里才现身。大热天的晚上，小区里的人很少，小区的绿化又十分茂盛，为首的那个从身后突进捂住她的嘴直接拖到角落的灌木丛后头，她连叫救命都没机会。  
——都是世界的错！  
「多管闲事的娘们！」  
「让她爽爽！」  
那些人操着张若昀不太熟悉的方言，但显然是在叫骂，没有光源的角落实在太黑了，样貌看得不清晰，听声音大概都在20—30岁——不行——  
张若昀非常想把这些人的特征记下来，但是，不行——心跳太快了，无法冷静，她被人牢牢按在地上，肮脏恶心的手拉扯她的衣服和裤子，摸着所有裸露出来的肌肤。  
芸芸恶心得想吐，从来没有人能如此轻侮他，那些肢体揉着每一寸能碰到的地方，她努力挣动，都看起来像是徒劳的笑话。  
可恶——！  
「哇，奶子好大！」  
随着一个人的惊叹，芸芸感觉到胸口一疼，那些人甚至连衣服都来不及脱，几只手争先恐后的抓着丰满的乳肉揉捏，毫无怜惜和情感，疼得芸芸眼前发黑，呼吸更加急促，却取悦的了施暴的人。  
有人扯开了她的裤子。  
变成女孩子之后，好像承受能力都降低了，察觉到那些人要做些什么，张若昀几乎发出尖叫，她拼命踢蹬扭动，手脚并用得爬起来，立刻被好整以暇的恶徒从身后搂住腰，反手抓住沉甸甸的胸肉推挤玩弄，胡乱在肩颈亲吻，同时另外的同伙笑嘻嘻得从前方分开她的腿，抓住伶仃的脚踝在手里把玩。  
激烈挣扎中捂住芸芸嘴的手松开了，张若昀刚喘了一口气，马上换上不知道谁的嘴凑上来，掐住单薄的下巴啃吻。芸芸浑身发抖，可此时此刻甚至没有害怕，只有愤怒，难以置信的愤怒，自己无能为力的愤怒！她死死咬紧牙关，任凭对方怎么掐都不张口。对方啃了一会把嘴角咬出了血，不满意道：「倔得很，不开嘴哦。」  
张若昀没听懂，但这不妨碍她狠狠得瞪他。  
很快那些人找到了方法，芸芸再次被丢在地上，手肘被砂石磨出大片伤痕，然后那些人从她身后骑上去，用勃起的阴茎蹭纤巧的背。  
「真爽，不如我们真的办了她——」  
话音未落，一块花坛的砖头狠狠砸在了他额头上，毫无犹豫和保留，即使是女孩子的力气也当场把人砸得头破血流。众人还没反应过来，芸芸抹了一下嘴角，举起手里那块抠下来的砖头再次要命似的，往那捂着头吆喝的人脑袋上砸下去——  
横的怕愣得，愣得怕不要命的。  
几个小偷混混还没见过血，冷不防一个同伴差点被打死，顿时都开始缩，地上的人大喊：「我的头我的头——救命——救命——」  
张若昀冷笑，上去冲着命根子踩了一脚：“孬种。”  
……  
“操，好疼。”  
小混混们跑了，张若昀闭上眼睛过了很久才平静，抛下掉渣的石块，开始感知到身上爆炸般的疼痛，好像全身被大石头碾过一般。她一瘸一拐走到最近的一盏景观灯下，抬起手肘，皱眉吹了吹大片的擦伤，然后打算赶紧回去洗个澡。  
可是她几乎迈不动步。  
腿软。心脏每一下都跳得过于沉重，好像把身体里的热度全部挤了出去，冷得她牙齿打颤，头晕目眩，不得不找了棵树靠着，几次屏息后支撑不住滑坐下去，满心的慌乱膨胀成空白，只是不停得用袖子擦着眼泪，怎么也止不住。  
“哭你大爷哭，”张若昀一边抽气一边自言自语，“有什么好哭的，打回去啊，哭有什么用！”  
她故意做了一个凶狠的表情，停顿片刻后捂着脸绞紧了手指。  
也不是不怕。  
咸涩的水从指缝中漫出，张若昀把头埋在膝盖里，她害怕极了，害怕侮辱和暴行，害怕差一点就发生在这具身体上的噩梦，害怕恶意、嘲弄、羞辱、谩骂还有暴力。她紧紧蜷缩着身体，在某一瞬间，真想在这个世界上消失。  
“糟了……”张若昀一边哭一边突然想起橄榄油，爬起来揉着眼睛在附近绕了好几圈，后来干脆跪在草地上，终于在某株灌木下找到了袋子。然后她磕磕碰碰得走回石子花径上，挑了个角落里的长椅——不能现在就回去，哭着回去太不像话了，被人欺负成这样毫无还手之力，肯定会被李现小看。  
哦对，还有李现。  
张若昀好不容易止住一会的泪水又稀里哗啦往下掉。  
不想遇见他的时候，偏偏出现在面前，需要他帮手的时候，人影都没一个。张若昀不知道是不是因为身体成了女孩子后脑子也不再正常，反正特别委屈，委屈死了，没办法控制得埋怨李现不来救自己，埋怨发现自己没回去李现也不出来找——打住，这种想法不对，李现没有义务也没有责任成为救世主——张若昀狠狠抹掉脸上的泪水，深吸两口气，急迫得希望自己能恢复正常。  
但是……  
张若昀吸吸鼻子，视线落在旁边银杏树的叶片上，晶莹剔透的泪珠却没有因为仰起头而变少，不断滑下脸颊。  
但是，李现，我真的好怕啊。

“你现在对我发脾气什么意思？”张若昀来了火，一巴掌推在李现胸口——没推动，握成拳头狠狠砸了一下，“受伤是我自己受伤，关你什么事，你不去拯救世界你对着我叫是不是有病！”  
“是他妈不关我事，”李现气极反笑，指着张若昀，“张若昀，要不是你住我这儿你变成女人，我对你操什么心！”  
“是啊我变成女人我倒霉，”张若昀心里没来由得一酸，表面还撑得住，“李现，我被一群人抓住差点强暴的时候你没来救我，你怎么不来救我！现在你说什么风——”  
张若昀猛得哑火，发觉自己刚刚话里的软弱太过明显，她抿住沾染了血色的唇，不去看也突然沉默的李现，数秒后从李现的胳膊下钻出去：“我走了，多谢这几天你的收留。”  
张若昀简直像是落荒而逃，然而她连门把手都没碰到，忽的天旋地转，下意识发出一声惊叫，李现动手把她杠在肩上带回卧室，再丢在软乎乎的床上。  
“你干嘛，你——”张若昀愤怒得质问只完成了一半，另一半被吞进喉咙里，李现居然把她俯着拖在膝盖上，按住她的背，狠狠打她屁股。  
“张若昀你他妈真能耐，你知不知道有多危险，我多担心！”  
“你还跟我倔！”  
“你能不能保护好自己，你现在是女孩子你知道吗！你跟那些人碰什么硬，你就不能用别的方法吗！”  
“你要是真出事了怎么办！你说怎么办！”  
李现一边骂一边打，用的劲还不小，张若昀一开始划水似的挣扎了一会，马上疼得没了力气，憋着气忍着疼咬着唇哭。李现没打几下就再下不去手，也是被人气狠了，他动作一慢下来，张若昀缓过气埋着头哭着骂他：“李现你混蛋，你居然打我！我做什么了我，你不帮我就算了，你还欺负我！”  
带着泣音的叫骂软绵绵的，委屈又可怜，李现忍不住又拍了一巴掌，色厉内荏得问她：“得到教训没，还跟不跟我倔？”  
“啊——你住手！”间断之后再被揍，疼涨感更严重，张若昀要哭得喘不上气了，“就不听你的！就不听！李现你大混蛋！放开我——放开我——！”  
李现再次被她气笑了：“张若昀，我以前怎么没发现你是个熊孩子呢。”  
“你他妈才是熊孩子！”  
张若昀挣扎未果，还是被按在李现腿上，可是腰已经酸疼极了，被责打的臀肉也发烫发胀，随便动一下都是一阵麻，被裹在牛仔裤里痛得一跳一跳，她垂着头，不知道还能说什么，心脏抽疼得厉害。  
太过分了，李现太过分了！  
“……当时是不是很害怕？”李现的声音从头顶飘下来，异常的平稳中有点不易察觉的颤抖，“我以为你变回男孩子后招呼都懒得打就走了，芸芸，别走好不好，我不会再让谁欺负你了……”  
张若昀怔了，一下子没能get到李现的意思，但李现似乎也没有让她继续思考的想法，捞着她的腰抱起来搂在怀里，再把脸埋在她锁骨间。张若昀后知后觉红了脸，可她发现这个怀抱意外可靠又温暖，跟那些人的恶意与冰冷完全不一样——  
“他们吻了你是吗？”  
李现轻柔得捧着张若昀潮湿的脸，不等她回答，温柔又强势得吻上满是齿痕的唇，轻柔的触感抚平残留的颤栗，引诱了不安的芸芸配合着微微侧首，张开口也探出甜蜜的舌尖。  
吻像是一个开关。  
“还有哪里？手臂？胸口？”李现扯掉芸芸身上彻底撕裂的T恤，手指在每一处痕迹上抚过。  
他很不高兴。  
这是他的秘密，也是上天降落的宝物，他喜欢她，对她有欲望，更有突然爆炸的独占欲——“我帮你盖掉，别怕。”  
李现落在身上的吻似乎越来越火热，张若昀虚弱得抓着对方的手臂，窘迫得想哭，又委屈得想抱上去，而李现没给她多久犹豫的时间，新鲜的吻痕一点点覆盖住原本的青紫，一直蔓延到深深的乳沟。  
“别再亲了，”张若昀微微抽着气，拍拍李现紧绷的胳膊，小声抱怨，“盖住有什么用，疼的不还是我。”  
“不疼，我舍不得。”  
李现抬头在那张丰盈的唇上亲了一口，一只手滑到张若昀背后解开了胸衣的挂扣，然后从松散的内衣下潜入，轻轻托起一边。  
“喂——！”  
娇嫩的肌肤被粗暴捏出了大片出血点，软绵的乳肉像是白雪身上撒上了细小的红色花絮，李现看得心疼极了，小心翼翼吹了吹，舌尖再珍惜得贴上惨兮兮的雪白肌肤。  
张若昀男孩子的时候胸肌总被调侃，连本人也是无可奈何得在采访里回答“天赋异禀”，女孩子的芸芸的胸是真的天赋异禀了，丰满柔弹挺翘，形状极好，李现一手要握不住，乳尖乳晕都是浅浅粉色，嫩得让人想咬一口。  
“嗯……”  
芸芸身体窘迫得颤抖，呜咽一声，自暴自弃环住李现，手指抓起他背后的衣服。  
李现是个标准埋胸的姿势，他细致得把一边的红痕青紫全都舔吻一遍，转而安抚另一只颤巍巍的美乳，间隙笑着说：“还没碰，你这里就硬了。”  
张若昀胸口又湿又涨又麻，不是疼，是另一种她不懂的感受，抱着李现无意识得轻轻摇头，听到李现的调笑，迷茫得睁开眼：“哪里硬啊，都不是男人了，怎么硬。”  
噗。李现稍微用了点力气，舌面压在玲珑小巧的乳尖上来回拨弄，直到它变成一颗红润的美味樱桃，湿润的唇舌含住樱桃在齿间弹动，张若昀显然惊异而无所适从，弓起背想躲开，李现握住那优美精致的身体放倒在床上，居高临下把喘息的芸芸压在双臂之间，亲亲被泪水沾湿的鼻尖：“你这不是硬了吗？”  
张若昀的脸红透，闭上眼睛不敢看李现，从脸颊到胸口都热烫得人难以忍受，必须碰到谁，把这种烦恼的热度传递过去才好。  
这温度又烧到腰间，因为有人在继续标记领地这样幼稚的举动，闭上眼睛的黑暗中，一切碰触更加暧昧灼热，终于在亲吻落在小腹的时候，张若昀再也忍不住惊慌的喊起来：“够了够了李现，别这样——别、求你，我疼——”  
李现马上停下，有力得握住她的手：“别怕别怕，我会保护你，芸芸。”  
虽然都说男人在床上的话不可信，可在这一瞬间，张若昀确实好像得到了一个坚定的承诺，她紧绷精神放松，张开双臂主动抱住李现的脖子，贴上精悍又充满力量的身体，得到对方毫不犹豫的回抱。  
“我好怕，李现，”张若昀没有哭，只是更用力的让自己缩在那个怀抱里，“他们一起压住我，我挣不开，我不知道要怎么办，女孩子太危险了，我不要做女孩子。”  
“好好好，不做不做。”  
李现心疼又后怕，一遍又一遍抚摸温暖的背。  
“李现，你为什么不来啊——”  
平静的阐述在这一句重新带上了哭腔，芸芸把脸埋在李现胸口，越说越委屈，像走丢的孩子终于回家：“我特别怕，李现，你说会保护我，可你为什么不来救我——”  
“对不起对不起，”李现心都要被张若昀哭碎，“不会再有这种事了，不会了，芸芸。”他温柔得让张若昀抬起脸，抓了自己的衣服给人擦掉眼泪，“别哭了，会头痛。”  
毫无情趣和技术含量的安慰，张若昀一边哭一边翻了个白眼给他。  
下一瞬，就是缠绵又温暖的吻了。  
唇舌交融，更是彼此渴求的信号，张若昀发现她并不讨厌李现的吻——至少比那些恶徒好多了——甚至很喜欢，喜欢交换呼吸和体温，喜欢李现的强势又温柔，喜欢亲吻里传达的安心。  
就算变成了“她”，在这个世界中也不是无依无靠。

李现亲得有些忘情，手从安抚背后，到按捺着在纤细轻盈的腰间来回爱抚，从芸芸身上渗透出的那种几乎闻不到又极其诱惑的甜香，无时无刻不在诱惑着他，告诉他这具身体有多可爱。  
他硬得厉害。  
就在这时候，李现突然发现，张若昀迷迷糊糊得睡着了。  
“……”  
李现没办法，现在他根本舍不得把人弄醒。  
喜欢不是末路，舍不得才是。  
李现躺着注视芸芸沉眠的睡颜，苦笑着留恋得摸摸她的脸。  
“我还在想问你呢，张若昀，我要怎么办啊。”


End file.
